Virgin Suicides - Miitsuko-Chan
by Kanzyaoii
Summary: Plusieurs personnes sont déjà mortes, et Shizuo sait parfaitement que c'est de sa faute, mais aussi de celle d'Izaya, mais il sait surtout que celui-ci est le seul qui lui reste. Sauf que la réciproque est vraie, et que ça fout tout en l'air. Je n'ai fait cette FanFic, elle appartient à Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog. com/ recent/ 2


**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai pas fait cette FanFic, elle appartient à Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog recent/ 2

 **Résumé** : Plusieurs personnes sont déjà mortes, et Shizuo sait parfaitement que c'est de sa faute, mais aussi de celle d'Izaya, mais il sait surtout que celui-ci est le seul qui lui reste. Sauf que la réciproque est vraie, et que ça fout tout en l'air.

 **Mon blabla :** "Virgin suicides", le suicide les vierges, je sais que ça ne sonne pas très bien venant d'eux, mais j'ai choisi l'autre nom du film "cri ultime" car il ne faut pas oublier les filles qu'Izaya à aidé à se faire suicider, et que je trouvais que c'était un bon titre venant d'une song fic, mais si ce n'est pas cette chanson là qui est abordée mais bel et bien les paroles de ma chanson préférée, alias " Hate everything about you", sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Every time we lie awake_

 **Mensonge**

 _Nom masculin_

 _Du latin populaire : mentionica, du latin classique mentiri : mentir._

-Action de mentir, de déguiser, d'altérer la vérité.

 _Exemple: Le mensonge sert de fondement à sa politique._

-Assertion contraire à la vérité.

 _Exemple: Ce que vous dites est un mensonge._

-Sens littéraire : Ce qui est faux, illusoire, trompeur .

 _Exemple : Leur bonheur est un mensonge._

 _After every hit we take_

Le jeune homme lut attentivement les caractères écrit sur son dictionnaire poussiéreux, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas utilisé ? Lui qui lisait toutes sortes de livres, que ça soit dans un endroit bruyant, au milieu de la foule d'êtres humains qu'il aimait tant, ou alors tranquillement chez lui dans son bureau, au cours de ces dernières années, il avait apprit bien plus de mots que la moyenne des gens, s'abreuvant d'un savoir qui n'était accessible qu'à une poignée de personnes. Et pourtant, un simple mot, ce mot, lui avait causé difficulté.

Mentir, il le faisait sans arrêt. Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, Izaya Orihara n'avait jamais été honnête avec qui que ce soit, se cachant derrière un sourire trop charmeur qui révélait au grand jour ses dents d'une blancheur parfaite, les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas et ignoraient sa réputation tombaient indéniablement dans sa toile finement tissée alors qu'il attendait le moment pour venir les dévorer, eux, êtres humains qu'il aimait tant ; alors que ceux qui avaient entendu parler de lui se méfiaient, s'éloignaient de lui comme il le prévoyait, et au final finissaient comme tous les autres par se faire piéger par un homme trop habile pour être un simple mortel.

 _Ah, les humains sont si prévisibles._

 **Enfin... ça dépend des humains...** Pensa l'informateur en imaginant un grand homme aux cheveux blonds, vision qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoût.

D'abord, tout était de sa faute, à cet inculte tout juste bon à balancer aux ordures, c'était lui, lui qui lui avait suggéré qu'il ne faisait pas que tromper les autres, mais que par le plus grand des miracles il arrivait à s'embobiner lui-même !

Le brun sourit de toutes ses lèvres.

 _Non mais quelle idée, comme si c'était possible..._

 _Every feeling that I get_

 _-Tu mens._

 _-Quel intérêt aurais-je à feindre l'indifférence sur un sujet aussi sensible ?_

 _-Tu as beau être la pire ordure que la Terre ait jamais porté, tu n'en restes pas moins un être humain. Tu ne peux pas être aussi insensible._

 _-Puisque je te le dis._

 _-Mais bordel, ce sont tes sœurs !_

 _-Et alors ?_

 _-Elles sont mortes par ta faute, à cause d'une vendetta ! Et... Et Kasuka aussi, ça ne te fait donc rien ?_

Le jeune homme brun étira ses lèvres en son sourire narquois habituel.

 _-Absolument rien._

 _-Menteur ! Sale connard !_

 _-Je ne mens pas._

-Si ! Tu pues le mensonge ! Comment est-ce possible de s'abuser soi-même ?

A ce moment là, Izaya n'avait pas encore comprit à quel point son ennemi de toujours pouvait avoir raison malgré son Q.I. inférieur.

A ce moment là, Shizuo avait été trop aveuglé par la rage et la tristesse d'avoir perdu son petit frère pour se rendre compte de l'ampleur que ses mots auraient plus tard.

 _But I haven't missed you yet_

 _« Mairu et Kururi Orihara, toutes deux âgées de quatorze ans, ont étés victimes de représailles durant la nuit du 14 mai, leur idole Yuhei Hanajima, de son véritable nom Kasuka Heiwajima qu'elles étaient entrain de harceler à ce moment là, a été prit dans la fusillade. Aucun des trois n'a survécu. »_

Tom retira ses lunettes, étonné, sans le vouloir une larme avait coulé de long de sa joue. Trois lignes, voilà ce qui restait de la vie de ces trois gamins aux familles si impressionnantes. Certes un garçon comme Kasuka aurait probablement droit aux pleurs de milliers de fangirls au cœur brisé, peut-être même lui rendront-elles hommage, mais ça s'arrêterait là. Dans quelques mois, un an tout au plus, tous trois seraient oubliés, jetés aux oubliettes comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Que le sang sèche vite à Ikerbukuro .

Au moins, il comprenait pourquoi Shizuo n'était pas venu au travail, pas étonnant qu'il l'ait appelé en lui disant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien .

 _Il aurait quand même pu me le dire._ Songea le basané en fronçant les sourcils, en même temps c'était peut-être à lui d'aller le voir... Mais il ne tenait pas tant que ça à le déranger, surtout qu'il devinait sans peine à quel point le blond devait bouillonner de haine. Après tout, il ne faisait aucun doute que les personnes qui avaient fait ça avaient voulu se venger d'Izaya Orihara.

Tel qu'il le connaissait, Shizuo n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer ça.

 _Every roommate kept awake_

Durant le nuit du 15 mai, l'homme le plus fort d'Ikerbukuro avait été enfermé à double tour dans sa propre chambre par un Shinra soucieux de le voir faire une bêtise. Bien sur, avec sa force herculéenne, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait pu se débarrasser de cette entrave en un clin d'œil. Un bon coup de pied et elle se serait cassée en mille morceaux, comme son cœur à ce moment précis.

Seulement, il s'en sentait totalement incapable.

Shizuo était en peine, il venait de perdre son petit frère, pire encore, on venait de le lui arracher de la pire façon qui soit.

 _Une vendetta... Une putain de vendetta._

Jamais le jeune homme ne s'était senti aussi coupable.

Ça n'était pas seulement la faute d'Izaya, ce dernier lui avait démontré en lui faisant voir l'acharnement que les meurtriers avaient eu sur chacun des corps, d'autant plus que les balles avaient probablement été tirées par des professionnels.

Ça n'était pas un hasard. Kasuka faisait partie des cibles dès le départ, avec les deux sœurs Orihara, le fait qu'ils se soient retrouvés tout les trois en même temps, avec en prime leurs deux frères aînés qui, entrain de se battre un peu plus loin, avaient assistés à la scène, ne devait pas en être un non plus.

 _By every sigh and scream we make_

En vingt-quatre ans d'existence, Shizuo Heiwajima s'était fait plus d'ennemis que tout Ikerbukuro réuni. Ses réactions démesurés n'avaient pas été un avantage pour lui dont la force n'était plus à prouver, de même que son ennemi manipulateur que l'humanité entière détestait, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils trouvent un jour le coupable de ce crime malgré tous les contacts d'Izaya – qui disait que cette situation le laissait totalement indifférent.

 _All the feelings kept awake_

Toute sa vie, le jeune homme blond l'avait passé à se châtier de ne pas être normal. Considéré comme un monstre alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu des capacités que l'on lui avait assigné à sa naissance, et ce depuis son enfance, il s'était toujours dit que posséder l'espoir d'avoir un jour une vie normal était totalement vain pour un homme comme lui. Peu importe la volonté qu'il y mettait, il était rare qu'il puisse approcher, et encore moins _toucher_ une personne sans la briser.

Cependant, ça avait changé à sa rencontre.

Izaya Orihara.

Cet homme était-il réellement humain ? Il n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude. Mais le fait était là : Shizuo était totalement incapable de l'atteindre. Son agilité était aussi spectaculaire que sa fourberie, et c'est probablement ce qui l'avait mené à le détester, et ensuite à le haïr. Cependant il avait du se rendre à l'évidence désolante qu'Izaya avait été de nombreuses reprises sont sauveur. Car les jours où il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie, les moments où il devenait fou de ne pouvoir approcher personne, le jeune homme était là, son sourire narquois collé au visage, et _il n'avait pas peur_. L'Heiwajima avait comprit depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait que dans leurs combats où il pouvait totalement se libérer sans craindre de blesser qui que ce soit. Izaya serait toujours là pour l'emmerder, et il ne faiblira pas. C'était indéniable, cette puce arrivait à le maîtriser même là où Simon commençait à avoir du mal à contenir sa force, et lui resterait toujours à Ikerbukuro, attendant de pouvoir à nouveau se déchaîner sur la seule personne dont il désirait la mort.

C'était ainsi depuis le lycée : l'un sans l'autre n'existait pas.

 _But I still don't miss you yet_

Le brun aux pupilles de sang bougea dans son sommeil. Izaya était de ceux qui avaient des nuits courtes, souvent entrecoupées de réveils furtifs pendant lesquels il se retrouvait avec la gorge totalement asséchée. C'est ce qui lui arriva cette nuit-là encore.

En caleçon, il traversa sa demeure tout en traînant du pied . La nuit, son masque charmeur tombait pour laisser place à une mine blasée qui ne s'en irait qu'au petit matin, après un bon café au lait. Au passage, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant sa fenêtre aux rideaux entrouverts. A Ikerbukuro, les ténèbres et la nuit, ça n'existait pas. Tout était masqué par les néons lumineux qui semblaient vous appeler à descendre dans ce quartier emplit de personnes trop atypiques pour être acceptées ailleurs. Izaya aimait cet endroit plus que quiconque, et il savait que malgré le nombre de fois où il partirait dans un autre quartier, il finirait toujours par revenir ici, inlassablement. Parce-que c'était _chez lui,_ le seul endroit au monde ou un fou comme lui ne serait pas envoyé à l'asile, parce-qu'il y avait tellement d'autres personnes anormales que l'on ne faisait pas tant que ça attention à lui, un simple dingue parmi tant d'autres.

Fatalement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers un certain blond, et tandis qu'il contemplait la nuit sans lune, il se souvint de la veille au soir...

 ** _Only when I stop to think about it_**

 _\- Je te hais Shizu-chan, tu es tout ce que je déteste._

 _\- Et moi donc, comment se fait-il que personne ne t'ai encore tué ?_

 _\- Parce-que je suis trop important, un informateur comme moi ne peut pas se permettre de disparaître, sans compter le fait que ça te ferait trop plaisir._

 _\- Tu n'en as pas idée..._

 _\- Oh que si, figures-toi que j'adore ton expression de haine qui se peint sur ton visage à chaque fois que tu m'aperçois, un masque de haine trop fort pour être totalement vrai. Tu me caches quelque chose._

 _L'espace d'une seconde, le blond parut troublé, mais se reprit bien vite._

 _\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu racontes, l'idée que tu as des relations humaines est totalement erronée, la preuve en est que tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu te mens à toi-même._

 _\- Arrêtes de dire un truc aussi stupide, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ferais subir ça._

 _\- C'est toi qui est stupide, tu es totalement fou d'ignorer ta propre tromperie._

Oui, cette soirée du 14 mai avait été un véritable enfer. En effet, pour la première fois de leur existence, les deux plus grands ennemis d'Ikerbukuro n'avaient pas tentés d'attenter à la vie de l'autre, se contenter de discuter, certes parfois en haussant un peu la voix, mais il n'y avait pas eu de casse, c'était le principal.

Enfin, ça, ça peu se discuter...

 ** _I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU_**

 _Lorsque la fusillade avait commencé, les deux jeunes hommes en étaient presque à venir aux mains, la voix de Shizuo atteignant des sommets alors qu'il tentait à tout prix d'avoir le dessus sur son ennemi de toujours. Mais ce soir là était spécial, tout le groupe d'anciens lycéens était réuni à l'extérieur, faisant un barbecue avec leurs camarades d'autrefois ainsi que leurs proches, et le blond voulait préserver la quiétude de ce moment, alors il essayait tant bien que mal de résister devant les piques que la puce lui lançait, mais c'était bien difficile pour lui qui désirait plus que tout le voir mort._

 _\- Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui, Shizu-chan._

 _\- Ta gueule._

 _\- Sûrement pas, tu veux une grillade, Shizu-chan ?_

 _\- Ne me donnes pas ce surnom ridicule !_

 _\- Hey ! Hey ! Shizu-chan ! Regardes un peu la magnifique robe que mes sœurs ont cousues pour toi !_

 _\- MAIS TU VAS TE LA FERMER OUI OU MERDE !_

 _C'est après ces mots emplis d'amour que les premiers coups de feu avaient retentis, faisant paniquer une bonne partie des invités alors que d'autres, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de courir, avaient regardés la scène, hagards, alors que les trois personnes visées n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir et étaient tombées au sol depuis longtemps alors que la pluie de balles continuaient sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir, assistant au drame qui plus tard sera connu comme le déclencheur de plusieurs éléments illustres._

 ** _WHY DO I LOVE YOU ?_**

Izaya regarda par-delà sa fenêtre, que faisait Shizuo en ce moment ? Pleurait-il encore ? Ou avait-il simplement envie de le tuer, à présent ? Cet événement les avait considérablement rapprochés, et même _un peu trop_ aux yeux du brun qui ne tenait pas tant que ça à ce qu'on les surnomme Shizaya, il en valait de sa réputation.

 ** _I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU_**

 _Combien de temps le jeune homme était resté à genoux par terre, fixant la tache de sang qui s'était formée au sol comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là, comme si c'était un simple mirage, alors que lui-même avait les yeux dans le vide ? Le blond était resté bien après que les ambulances soient parties avec les trois corps, laissant leur sirène alerter tout Ikerbukuro qu'un nouveau drame venait encore de se produire, une tragédie parmi tant d'autres._

 _Celty, Shinra et tous les autres avaient bien tentés de la raisonner, mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir, avait gueulé, crié, frappé, si bien que tous étaient partis._

 _Tous, sauf lui ._

 _Pourquoi était-il encore là, au juste ?_

 _Izaya n'avait pas su dire pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant, alors il était resté là à observer ce Shizuo si misérable, ce Shizuo qu'il aurait pu assassiner avec une étrange facilité s'il en avait eu envie, ce Shizuo qu'il avait vu pour la première fois de sa vie avec des larmes au coin des yeux._

 _-Tu ne devrais pas rester si tard ici, Shizu-chan, tu vas attraper froid._

 _Son ton était faussement inquiet, son sourire s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles alors que l'autre pleurait sa perte._

 _-Vas-t'en, monstre._

 _\- Le seul monstre que je vois ici, c'est toi._

 _\- Ah bon ? ALORS EXPLIQUES-MOI POURQUOI IL EST MORT ! POURQUOI IL A ETE TUE ! LES MONSTRES, CE SONT CEUX QUI S'EN SONT PRIT A EUX ! MAIS TOI AUSSI, IZAYA, TU ES UN MONSTRE POUR FAIRE SEMBLANT DE NE PAS ETRE TRISTE !_

 _\- Je ne fais pas semblant._

 _\- Oh que si, et tu le fais à merveille !_

 _La nuit s'était étendue ainsi, alors que les deux hommes les plus craints du quartier se battaient verbalement, l'un trop affaibli pour user de ses poings, l'autre ne se rendant pas encore compte de la véracité des paroles de son ennemi._

 ** _WHY DO I LOVE YOU ?_**

 _Oui, ça a été une nuit riche en rebondissements..._ Songea le jeune informateur en sortant de chez lui après avoir enfilé pour seules vêtements un vieux jean et sa veste de tous les jours, prenant son envol par la fenêtre pour descendre dans les rues par les gouttières. Izaya sortait, parce-qu'il avait envie de sortir, et même s'il essayait d'effacer cette idée stupide de son esprit, il savait d'ores et déjà où ses pas le mèneraient.

L'appartement de Shizuo.

 _Every time we lie awake_

Au moment où le jeune homme entra à l'intérieur, Shinra lui lança un regard dur, visiblement pas d'humeur.

\- Je ne savais pas que Shizu-chan avait besoin d'une nounou.

\- Je lui tiens seulement compagnie au cas où il lui viendrait à l'idée de faire une bêtise.

\- Oh ! Quelle bonne idée ! Tu me laisserais lui dire bonjour ?

Le médecin leva les yeux au plafond.

-Izaya, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Simplement lui rendre visite, je n'en n'ai pas le droit ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Dans son était, Shizuo serait capable de …

\- De tout, je sais, mais si ça peut te rassurer je ne lui ferais rien, ne l'inciterais à rien, je veux juste lui parler cinq minutes, tu peux me comprendre, non ?

Le chirurgien ne put que se résigner.

\- Soit, mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne. Avait dit le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte qui tenait la bête enfermée.

\- Comptes sur moi.

C'était si facile de mentir.

 _After every hit we take_

\- Shizu-chan, tu dors ?

\- Dégages !

\- Ouh ! Tant d'animosité venant d'un lion en cage, j'en tremble de peur !

Le blond était au fond de la pièce, allongé le ventre sur le sol, les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés, ses membres tendus au possible.

Un rire mesquin à l'appui, le plus jeune s'approcha de sa Nemesis avec une lenteur calculée, s'attendant à une attaque de son adversaire, une attaque qui ne vint pas.

Joueur mais méfiant, le jeune homme prit place sur le lit encore fait du blond, prenant ses aises comme s'il avait été chez un ami de longue date. Il s'allongea en son long, mettant ses mains sous sa tête en un signe de laxisme apparent, fixant ainsi le plafond aux multiples craquelures.

\- Tu sais Shizu-chan, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit là...

Le concerné tourna la tête, silencieux, et attendit la suite des explications du jeune homme, soudain intéressé de voir l'impact que ses paroles avaient eu sur son opposé.

\- … Et je te trouve vraiment ridicule de penser ça, comme si j'étais ce genre de personne !

Le plus âgé grogna comme un vieux lion fatigué d'écouter les jeunes lionceaux gambader.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter, qu'importe ce que je te dirais puisque tu n'entendras jamais raison.

\- Tu as probablement raison. Ricana Izaya en se levant.

Le brun se déplaça jusqu'à sa Nemesis, sa démarche féline donnait l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus à tout instant. L'autre homme ouvrit un œil suspicieux face à cela.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien, voyons. Juste t'éliminer.

Shizuo comprit ses paroles un peu trop tard. Déjà, une lame meurtrière tranchait l'air.

 _Every feeling that I get_

\- Sale enfoiré ! Grommela le blond entre ses dents alors que son sang s'écoulait d'une belle entaille à la commissure de son front.

\- Halala ! Et dire que je pensais t'avoir cette fois, tu me donnes vraiment du fil à retordre !

\- Crèves !

\- Sûrement pas, tu serais trop triste si je venais à mourir.

\- Ah ! Tu peux toujours rêver.

Le rire de l'informateur fut sec, volontairement faux.

\- Là , c'est toi qui mens.

Izaya n'avait plus de sourire, juste un air sérieux, dur, c'était tellement rare que l'Heiwajima ne put que lui renvoyer un regard interrogatif.

Gloussant , le jeune homme rejoignit son adversaire de toujours à présent assis, et sans pudeur, se posa sur ses genoux ouverts vers l'extérieur . Shizuo, statufié par cette proximité, en oublia même de l'insulter.

Tout sourire, l'Orihara ouvrit d'un coup la chemise de son adversaire, faisant sauter les boutons qui s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce, et admira avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux sanglants la marque qu'il s'empressa de caresser, afin d'en sentir la bosse sous ses doigts.

\- Cette cicatrice, c'est moi qui te l'ai faite.

Le blond ne comprenait pas du tout où la vermine voulait en venir.

\- Il n'y a pas une seule autre marque sur ton corps, je suis le seul, l'unique homme parmi tous ceux que tu as rencontré qui ai pu t'atteindre à ce endroit.

Izaya retraça tendrement le chemin de la balafre sous ses doigts, faisant frémir l'autre homme.

\- Je suis un cas isolé, le seul être humain à pouvoir te toucher sans craindre que tu me brises en morceaux, le seul à ne pas avoir peur de toi.

\- Et alors ?

\- Le jour où je ne serais plus là, comment feras-tu, mon tendre Shizu-chan, lorsque le monde tout entier aura peur de toi, sans personne pour te combattre ?

Shizuo ravala difficilement sa salive, tentant de ne pas flancher.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Le brun remonta doucement sa main vers la joue de son ennemi, qu'il caressa avec fascination.

-Tu ne pourras plus te supporter, toi à cause de qui tant de personnes sont mortes, tu n'auras plus personne pour te contrôler, et tu te suicideras sans l'ombre d'un doute.

C'était exact.

 _But I haven't missed you yet_

\- NON ! JAMAIS !

Le blond se releva soudain, prit d'une étrange panique, et repoussa son ennemi qui alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Izaya s'esclaffa devant ce mensonge apparent.

\- A quoi bon mentir ? J'ai raison et nous le savons tous les deux .

\- Je refuse ! Ma vie ne dépend absolument pas de tes choix !

\- Ô que si, et le pire c'est que tu le sais parfaitement.

Shizuo se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, soudain prit de spasmes violents, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas craquer devant son pire ennemi.

L'informateur s'étonna de voir son Shizu-chan si affaibli, et en profita pour enfoncer le clou dans la plaie.

\- En fait tu n'as jamais pu vivre sans moi, tu es le résultat d'une haine abusive uniquement dirigée versmoi, qui te détruira si je ne meurs pas de tes mains.

\- Je pourrais dire pareil de toi.

\- Ah ah ah ! Sûrement, sauf que les autres peuvent me toucher, moi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas besoin de ton existence pour survivre, moi.

L'Orihara était taquin, un tantinet malhonnête, et ça Shizuo le perçut très clairement dans son jeu. Aussi, ce fut avec un sourire non dissimulé qu'il répondit :

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

\- J'ai hâte de savoir qui mourra en premier, pas toi ?

\- Pressé de te voir crever.

\- Tu es si méchant, Shizu-chan.

\- C'est toi qui l'a cherché.

 ** _Only when I stop to think about it_**

Une bonne partie de la nuit s'était écoulée dans le silence. Shizuo s'était moyennement assoupi, gardant un œil ouvert au cas où il viendrait à l'idée de son fléau de se servir de son couteau pour autre chose que sculpter dans le bois de son lit. Izaya s'amusait à graver des choses incompréhensibles, que seul lui était capable de décrypter, mais se lassa rapidement.

Croyant que sa Nemesis dormait à poings fermés, rassuré par la présence de Shinra dans la pièce d'à côté, le brun se leva d'une impulsion des jambes, et se retrouva en quelques pas devant l'élu de sa haine , et commença un monologue, se foutant de paraître ridicule, il n'y avait personne de toute façon.

\- Je te hais tellement, Shizu-chan, si tu savais à quel point.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, cet abruti ?_

\- Tu es tout ce que je déteste, tu me dis toujours des choses qui m'énervent, comme si ça t'amusait de me contredire. Mais le pire, c'est que tu as toujours raison.

L'Orihara sortit son couteau de sa poche et le mit sous la gorge du concerné, qui resta étrangement calme face à la situation.

\- Si je le pouvais, je te tuerais, là, maintenant. Oh oui ! Ça serait tellement amusant de me débarrasser de toi, je n'aurais alors plus aucun soucis.

Le couteau remonta le long de son cou sans pour autant lui causer le moindre dommage.

\- Mais ça serait trop facile, n'est-ce-pas Shizu-chan ? Et puis qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Tu m'es d'une telle distraction.

 _Serait-il schizophrène ?_

\- Ah, si seulement tu pouvais simplement te suicider, tout serait tellement plus facile pour la Terre entière.

Izaya se pencha juste devant l'oreille de sa victime, et vint chuchoter ces quelques paroles :

\- Oui, elle serait débarrassée d'un si dangereux monstre.

Le blond ravala bruyamment sa salive, faisant sourire le jeune homme qui se doutait qu'il était réveillé.

\- Dis, tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi, Shizu-chan ?

Un tremblement remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'ancien barman, son souffle était tout proche, tellement qu'il pouvait le sentir se répandre sur son cou.

Izaya ricana sobrement.

\- Bien sur que non, ça me ferait trop plaisir.

Et pourtant, l'Heiwajima sentit qu'au plus profond de son être, ça ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça de mourir, maintenant que son frère n'était plus de ce monde.

Et c'est bien ce qui l'effraya le plus.

 _ **I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU**_

\- Ah, tu m'ennuie tellement, Shizu-chan

Izaya remit son cher couteau dans sa poche, et observa avec fascination le visage tordu de douleur de son obsession, du sang était encore présent sur son large front caché parmi les mèches blondes, et le brun eut une envie irrésistible de poser ses lèvres sur ce liquide rougeâtre, action qu'il accomplit.

Shizuo ouvrit brusquement les yeux sous ce contact plus qu'inattendu, il sentait les fines lèvres de son adversaire sur son front, puis sa langue qui vint recueillir son sang avant de descendre lentement le long de sa tempe, puis de s'amuser avec ses joues creuses, pour finalement entrer en contact avec ses lèvres.

Izaya Orihara l'embrassait.

 _ **WHY DO I LOVE YOU ?**_

C'était réel, concret, physique, il sentait sa bouche se mouver contre la sienne dans un contact délicieux, ses lèvres et sa langue ayant encore le goût métallique de son propre sang. C'était palpable, sensible, torride. Sa langue s'amusait avec la sienne sans lui demander son avis, et le temps que Shizuo prenne conscience et ne le frappe violemment, une bonne dizaine de secondes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

 _ **I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU**_

\- Sale malade ! Vas te faire enfermer !

L'informateur se pourlécha les lèvres avec délice et sensualité.

\- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire.

Le blond rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de brusquement se reprendre.

\- IZAYA ! Je vais te tuer !

Shizuo s'était mis debout avec rage, ne se souciant guerre de sa chemise ouverte et de ses lèvres encore brûlantes de leur tout récent contact, le regard dément et la voix éraillée, il s'était emparé du premier objet qu'il avait eu à portée de main, c'est-à-dire son propre lit, et s'était littéralement jeté sur le plus jeune.

\- Oups, je crois que je l'ai un peu trop énervé. Fit Izaya faussement désolé en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

 ** _WHY DO I LOVE YOU ?_**

Ce fut avec stupéfaction que Shinra observa un Shizuo à moitié nu tenant un lit entrain de poursuivre sa Nemesis tout en hurlant de graves « I-za-ya ! », et se dit qu'au moins, le blond avait retrouvé sa vitalité, même si c'était grâce à l'informateur.

 _Only when I stop to think about you, I know_

Le jeune homme aux yeux de sangs souffla, légèrement fatigué de la course poursuite qu'il venait de faire, et observa avec curiosité l'endroit où il s'était caché.

Un toit.

Le même lequel il avait emmené tant d'adolescentes, le même duquel il avait observé la descente aux enfers de tant de personnes sans broncher, croyant à tord qu'il les aidait à se délivrer d'une vie dont elles ne voulaient plus.

C'était faux.

Parler de la mort, il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait beau la considérer comme sa plus vieille amie, il ne connaissait rien d'elle.

 _Only when you stop to think about you, do you know ?_

 _\- Ne ressens-tu aucun remord ? Tes sœurs sont mortes par ta faute !_

 _\- Pas le moindre._

 _\- Tu mens._

 ** _I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU_**

C'était faux, il s'en rendait compte a présent.

Bien sur qu'il se sentait coupable, c'étaient ses deux petites sœurs, les filles dont il s'était occupé alors que leurs propres parents étaient trop surchargés pour le faire d'eux même, celles à qui il avait fait à manger pendant des années en rentrant du lycée, pour qui il avait la patience de raconter des histoires le soir avant qu'elles s'endorment. Elles étaient ses frangines, et il avait été celui qui avait soudé la fraternité Orihara pendant longtemps, bien avant de la détruire à son tour.

Il avait menti, et cet homme dont l'intelligence était à peine égale à celle d'un poisson rouge, il l'avait vu immédiatement, il avait su lire avec une telle facilité dans son esprit alors que lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Izaya était un poids pour les autres, c'était par sa faute si tant de personnes souffraient dans son entourage, il ne pouvait plus laisser les choses continuer ainsi.

 _ **WHY DO I LOVE YOU ?**_

Le jeune informateur s'avança au bord de la toiture, regardant de le vide en dessous de ses yeux, l'immeuble était tellement élevé qu'il n'y distinguait rien d'autre que les ténèbres, mais ça n'était pas un problème pour lui qui connaissait par cœur cet endroit.

En bas, c'était étroit, confiné, et à l'abri des regards, ceux qui tombaient ici n'étaient jamais retrouvés, car c'était beaucoup trop petit, il fallait être infiniment souple pour parvenir à y aller, de même que de s'y extirper.

C'était l'endroit parfait.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un témoin oculaire.

\- IZAYA-KUN !

Timing grandiose.

 ** _YOU HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME_**

Izaya n'était pas fait pour vivre, toutes ses décisions débouchaient sur la souffrance des autres, de ces êtres humains qu'il aimait tant, dont il s'était amusé à observer les souffrances. Mais lui aussi était humain, et il ne pouvait plus en supporter plus, le monde se conduira beaucoup mieux sans lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son ennemi le plus ancien, la seule personne qui avait sut comprendre ce que lui-même ignorait, et le gratifia d'un véritable sourire, ni faux, ni charmeur, ni hypocrite comme il en avait l'habitude, mais bel et bien un vrai sourire, un sourire triste, légèrement désolé de laisser seul cet individu qui l'avait toujours accompagné, et qui avait été malgré lui le seul à l'avoir comprit.

 _Shizu-chan... me le pardonnera-t-il ?_

Une boule amère lui remonta dans la gorge alors que la tristesse le déchirait de l'intérieur, alors c'était ainsi ? Voilà comment tout allait se terminer ? Pff, minable.

\- Adieu, Shizu-chan.

Et tandis que le jeune homme blond écarquillait les yeux, l'informateur connu de tous chuta dans le vide.

 _ **WHY DO YOU LOVE ME ?**_

« Tu l'as fait exprès, j'en suis certain. Tu savais que j'étais là, ce soir là, tu m'attendais, tu voulais que je te vois, hein Izaya ?! T'es vraiment un pourri, sale vermine ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu le savais pourtant ! Ce que tu viens de faire, j'en rêvais nuits et jours ! Celui qui aurait dû te balancer de ce putain d'immeuble, c'est moi et personne d'autre ! Tu l'as toujours su, alors expliques moi ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fais ton connard égoïste une fois de plus, alors que j'étais là tout près de toi et que te tuer, je n'attendais que ça ! P'tain, ça me fais chier, tout me fais chier à cause de toi, tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Aussi vite, alors que t'avais encore la vie devant toi. Si t'étais resté, j'aurais pu expédier ça moi-même, et personne ne se serait plaint, parce-que tu sais quoi ? Personne ne t'aime ! Ben ouais, tu le savais pas ?! Aux yeux du monde t'es qu'un enfoiré, et c'est aussi ce que je pense, alors dépêches-toi de revenir pour que je te tue de mes propres mains ! »

 ** _I HATE_**

 ** _YOU HATE_**

Il ne pouvait plus vivre, impossible de résister alors qu'il n'avait plus personne à qui s'accrocher, et le gouffre de la mort l'appelait.

Oui, il le sentait, cet endroit lui disait de venir. Cet endroit où, quelques semaines plus tôt, le seul individu à pouvoir le toucher s'était écroulé, il lui disait de venir.

Là où tant de personnes étaient parties sans jamais revenir contre cette vie minable où personne ne voulait de lui, où il était rejeté partout où il allait.

La mort semblait si douce en comparaison.

Shizuo se leva, écrasant son mégot au sol alors que de fines gouttelettes de pluie commençaient doucement à tomber.

C'était le moment.

Le jeune homme mit un pied dans le vide et...

\- Ne fais pas ça !

L'Heiwajima se retourna juste à temps pour voir deux rubis rouges et une veste à fourrure courir en sa direction.

Izaya.

Impossible.

Mais c'était trop tard, Shizuo Heiwajima avait d'ores et déjà sombré.

 _ **I HATE**_

\- Sérieusement, il n'en manque pas une.

Le jeune homme à la veste connue de tous tata le corps de son pire ennemi à l'aide de son pied, et fut surpris de constater que cette-fois-ci, il était bel et bien mort.

Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec toutes les balles qu'il avait put se prendre, les bagarres avec les gangs de yakuzas ou les fois où il avait violemment heurté un camion. Toutes ces fois n'étaient pas sérieuses, et Shizuo ne désirait pas mourir, alors que là...

Se jeter d'un immeuble de dix étages, même pour lui, il y avait peu de chances de survie.

Alors qu'Izaya, lui, était toujours en vie.

Bien sur, lui avait fait seulement semblant de se suicider, pensant qu'ainsi personne ne ferait plus de mal à personne par sa faute. Une fois le plus grand fardeau d'Ikerbukuro fut enlevé de son pied, il ne restait à celui-ci plus qu'à se retirer.

Et pourtant, il était resté.

Parce-qu'une part de lui était encore attachée à cet endroit, il n'avait sut quitter ce quartier, et avait simplement élu domicile dans l'immeuble d'en face, abandonné depuis des lustres, sa fenêtre ayant une vue sur le toit d'où il avait sauté, et s'était habillement accroché quelques mètres plus bas.

Là où il fallait être extrêmement souple pour s'en sortir.

Souple, comme lui.

Il n'était jamais mort, il n'avait fait que jouer la comédie, comme toujours.

 _ **YOU LOVE ME**_

Ainsi, il avait eu le loisir de voir sa Nemesis monter sur le toit tous les jours, pour l'insulter, s'entend.

La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, il en avait ri. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était tellement amusant de voir ce cher Shizu-chan gueuler après un fantôme pour ensuite lui prier presque de revenir qu'il n'avait sut se retenir.

Mais jour après jour, il était revenu.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait manqué ce rendez-vous quotidien avec son lui d'autrefois, celui que le blond ne cessait de lui rappeler, ce blond qu'il avait toujours détesté, jalousé.

Puis petit à petit il s'était rendu compte que sa vie d'avant lui manquer.

La manipulation, la haine des gens à son égard, les yakuzas, ses sourires faux, le cris et les courses poursuites de Shizuo, tout ça lui manquait affreusement.

Alors il s'était préparé à revenir, hué de tous, haï de Shizuo, et ça lui aurait plu, tant qu'il pouvait être proche de lui à nouveau.

Mais ce jour où normalement il aurait dut revenir sur les devants de la scène, ce jour où il aurait dut accueillir toute la haine de sa Nemesis, tous ses hurlements outragés, et courir, pour s'y nourrir comme au bon vieux temps, l'Heiwajima avait commit l'irréparable.

Et ça n'était plus pareil, comme avant où il aurait été danser sur sa tombe, parce-que son ancienne vie n'avait plus rien d'amusant sans lui.

 _ **I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU**_

S'amuser, oui. Faire du mal, autant que possible, pour que les autres le détestent, s'intéressent à lui, et qu'il puisse les étudier, mais pas de trop près, parce-que la proximité lui faisait peur. Mais surtout parce-qu'il était comme tout le monde : Il n'aimait pas avoir mal. Or, là, son corps entier le brûlait de douleur.

C'était égoïste, il le savait, mais Izaya avait beau être un littéraire, il n'était pas doué pour allier mots et sentiments, alors et se contenta d'ouvrir la chemise de son adversaire, d'essayer de le ranimer. Encore. Peut-être pendant des heures. Avant d'abandonner.

L'ex informateur observa le corps svelte de celui qu'il n'avait jamais pu tuer, et son œil tomba sur quelque chose d'inévitable : sa cicatrice.

La marque de son appartenance.

C'était son couteau qui lui avait fait cette cicatrice.

Son couteau.

Le brun sortit sa très chère lame de sa poche, ce couteau qu'il avait surnommé « Démon Kamaïtachi », celui qui l'avait accompagné pendant le plus longtemps après Shizuo.

Il était légitime que ce soit lui qui mette fin à sa vie.

Izaya souleva la manche de sa veste en fourrure et posa ses yeux rougeoyants sur l'individu à qui il n'avait jamais sut dire ses sentiments tandis que sa lame coupait tendrement sa chaire blanchâtre.

 _ **WHY DO I LOVE YOU ?**_

Après tout, Oscar Wilde avait raison, « C'est absurde de classer les gens en bon ou mauvais. Les gens sont soit charmant, soit ennuyeux. » et Izaya n'avait jamais considéré Shizuo comme ennuyeux.


End file.
